bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
Throughout the map, plenty of Easter Eggs can be found. BSS help images on map (near ant challange) https://gyazo.com/1dcbca453074ee7844fe6699eda3404e https://gyazo.com/3c31eeca82be00963d6d013a537907b4 Statue of Onett Onett is one of the easiest easter eggs to find and can be found on the top of the rightmost hive. You can get to him using several methods. Behind him, there is a Royal Jelly. # Using the yellow cannon in combination with the parachute/glider to glide to the top of the hive. # Sometimes, Onett will glitch out, and actually be found inside the honeycombs within the rightmost hive. Rarely, he can be found behind the 5-Bee Gate. # (Patched) In early versions of the game, you used to be able to get onto Noob Shop and then go up the blue ledge allowing you to go to any location in the game including the hives. # On very rare occasions the statue will fall to the ground. Green Cog There is a cog/gear on top of the Noob Shop and it is pretty easy to spot due to it being light green instead of dark green. The gear is there as a clue for the code "Cog." Tabby Bee Block (Removed) Along with the Tabby Bee Update (5/12/2018), there has been spotted a block of a tabby bee image outside the map. It is there along with the tabby bee itself to hint players of the code "Meow" which gave out 5 Tickets. Codes Codes or hints for codes have been scattered across the map. They are written in white and are usually in peculiar places. The codes and their hiding places are: * Cog, found above Noob Bear's shop. * 38217, found on the Onett statue's backpack. (The statue is the one on top of the 6th hive. The interactive NPC Onett has a different number on his hive, which isn't a code.) * Connoisseur, hint hidden behind the Brave Bee Gate Instant Converter. * Crawlers, hint found in the King Beetle's Lair. * Roof, found on top of the Red HQ. * Wink, hint found in Tunnel Bear's tunnel. Invisible Platform There is an invisible platform in the air above and just in front of the middle hive. To find it, use a cannon and the glider to approach the middle hive, and close the glider when you're not quite yet above the hive's white platform. (It's easiest to find it if you're not looking for it.) There is also an invisible platform on top of the 30 Bee Gate. Use the red cannon and parachute/glide down to the bear’s hat. This is impossible because theres now 6 hives. Dancing Bear Dancing Bear (also known as Shadow Bear) is a bear found under the platform quest Onett is located on. He looks very similar to Tunnel Bear. But it will not kill upon contact. Beside him is a Diamond Egg token you can collect, however, if the player touches the ground the player will die. This makes getting the diamond egg a challenge. Category:Gameplay